1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field pulse generator, in particular for generating an rf pulse for use in a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) investigation. The invention is particularly concerned with providing such a generator for use in a down-hole oil well logging application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional NMR pulse signal amplifiers employ linear class A/B amplifiers (typically valve amplifiers).